I Don't Wanna Miss This Kiss
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: Twentyshot 100 word prompts with multiple couples with the cast of "Super Smash Bros. Brawl", please review!


**Hello! So, I've created a twentyshot prompt about kisses with multiple couples from _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. Each prompt is exactly 100 words long, too. I apologize if the prompts aren't perfect, but it was only because I didn't want to exceed the 100 word limit per prompt.**

**I'm using the cast of _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_, but that's only because I'm so used to that particular cast. If you want me to do a similar twentyshot prompt with that newest cast, than please tell me in a review! :)**

**If you're a fan of WWE and want to read another twentyshot prompt, please check out _Kiss On Me Tonight_ on my profile!**

**Finally, the title is based off of Carly Rae Jepsen's song "This Kiss", in case you're wondering.**

**I own nothing related to _Super Smash Bros_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span>1. Princess ZeldaLink

Zelda sat beside the hospital bed with her hand resting on Link's hand. He had just come out of surgery after his brawl with Wolf, and Zelda was worried sick about him. She just wanted him to open his eyes.

Just as she thought that, Link woke up. He looked to his left almost immediately, and smiled when he saw Zelda.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Oh, thank God you're awake," said Zelda. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," replied Link as he pulled her closer.

Zelda giggled before she leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his lips to comfort him.

* * *

><p><span>2. Princess PeachMario

Mario chuckled as he watched Peach fuss with her hair in the mirror. She looked frustrated, and he couldn't understand why. So, he finally walked over and asked her what was wrong.

"I look bad," explained Peach. "My hair's messy, my dress is wrinkled… ugh! I look horrible." She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, angry.

"Don't say that," said Mario. "You look so beautiful."

Before Peach could argue with him, he kissed her hard. When they finally broke apart, Peach was smiling from ear to ear.

"You're my rock," she mused.

"I always will be," replied Mario.

* * *

><p><span>3. Samus AranSolid Snake

"You should fight in the Zero Suit more often."

Samus looked at Snake, amused as hell. "And why do you say that?"

"You're more agile when you wear it," answered Snake.

"You mean, it's not because it shows off my figure more?"

Snake's face quickly became red, making Samus burst out laughing.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed.

Snake rolled his eyes. He then stopped her laughter by hungrily kissing her lips. A small moan came from her when they broke apart.

"I still think you should wear it more often," mumbled Snake.

"Oh, trust me, Snake- I will," replied Samus.

* * *

><p><span>4. NanaLucas

_Why did Popo do that?_

That was the question that ran through Lucas' mind as he cried on his bed, the rant he got from Popo about being weak fresh in his mind.

Someone suddenly opened the door to his room.

"Go away!" exclaimed Lucas.

"It's me," said a young, feminine voice.

Lucas looked up and saw Nana.

"I-I wanted to check on you," she explained. "I'm sorry about Popo."

"Thank you."

Nana nodded before pecking his lips. Lucas was happy, yet confused by this unexpected gesture.

"I hope that helped," said Nana.

Lucas smiled as she kissed him again.

* * *

><p><span>5. Princess ZeldaIke

_What a beautiful day_, thought Zelda as she watched the sun slowly rise in the early morning. She set her empty coffee mug down and continued to stare.

"Looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

That comment jolted Zelda out of her trance-like state. She looked over, only to relax when she saw Ike standing behind her. She turned back around and nodded.

"It's gorgeous," she sighed.

"You're still far more beautiful, Princess," boasted Ike.

Zelda faced him, despite the fact that her cheeks were now slightly red. She then closed her eyes, and let Ike's lips capture hers in a delicate kiss.

* * *

><p><span>6. Princess PeachPit

Peach knew what she was doing was wrong.

She was already dating Mario, and they'd been dating for two years! She had told him that she was faithful, and that she loved him with all her heart.

But clearly, those were lies. She knew that as she entered the room.

"This is the last time," she said out loud.

Pit chuckled. "Yeah, right! You'll be back."

As they began to share zealous kisses, Peach knew in her heart of hearts that Pit was right; she would be back because Pit gave her something that Mario hadn't given her recently: passion.

* * *

><p><span>7. Samus AranMarth

Samus stood in the shower, and let the hot water cascade down her body. After her more-physical-than-usual brawl with Bowser, she was happy about getting a shower.

She was so busy enjoying it that she didn't hear Marth enter the bathroom. But when she looked towards the door, she saw him undressing. She giggled to get his attention.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Marth.

"Absolutely," replied Samus.

Marth barely got in the stall when Samus crashed her lips onto his.

"I know you're sore," he began after they broke apart.

"I don't care," interrupted Samus before kissing him again.

* * *

><p><span>8. NanaNess

"Nana, what are you afraid of?"

Nana baulked at Ness' question. She didn't want to answer it because her fear was childish (at least in her eyes).

"I can't tell you," she replied shyly.

"I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Promise?"

"Well… I'm… I'm afraid of spiders. It's lame, I know-"

"No, it's not," said Ness, cutting her off. "I'm scared of spiders, too."

Nana hugged him, and then they shared a sweet, timid kiss.

"Thank you for not laughing at me," she said.

"I could never laugh at you," replied Ness. "I care about you too much to do that."

* * *

><p><span>9. Princess ZeldaSolid Snake

"I'm glad that's over," sighed Zelda.

"I thought you liked the Halloween party?" said Snake in the form of a question.

"Yeah, but there's something I've wanted to do for a while."

Snake watched as Zelda took off her Cleopatra wig, and undid the straps of her costume.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked suddenly.

"I thought you were innocent!" exclaimed Snake.

"Hardly."

Snake smirked before he kissed her. Zelda gave into the kiss, letting her costume fall to her feet in the process. This man was going to be her undoing, and she was completely okay with it.

* * *

><p><span>10. Princess PeachLink

"Fuck this shit!"

Link bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He knew Peach was frustrated about losing her brawl against Samus, but he hadn't expected this.

He suddenly burst out laughing. He couldn't help it; Peach's anger was funny because it wasn't like her.

"What's so funny?!" shrieked Peach.

Link collected himself before saying, "You're hilarious when you're angry."

Peach pressed her lips in a firm line, but she soon found herself giggling. She sat beside Link and let him hold her tight.

"Thanks for letting me vent," she said.

"Anytime," replied Link before kissing her lips sweetly.

* * *

><p><span>11. Samus AranPokémon Trainer (Red)

Samus woke up to the feeling of soft lips pressed on her collar bone. She darted her eyes to where it was happening, and smiled when those lips continued to pepper her skin. They moved up her neck, onto her jaw, and her cheek. She moved her head so she could finally kiss them.

"Good morning, Red," she mumbled.

"Good morning, gorgeous. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm… I did. I love waking up to that."

Red smiled. "I can't imagine waking you up any other way."

Samus returned a smile- a sleepy one at that- and kissed his lips again.

* * *

><p><span>12. NanaToon Link

Toon Link tried his best to stay calm. Nana was sitting right beside him in the Viewing Room, so it was impossible. He kept stealing glances from her here and there, but he didn't utter a word.

"What are you staring at?" asked Nana abruptly.

_Oh no_, thought a freaked out Toon Link. He looked over and eyed Nana. He thought about replying, but instead, he gave her a quick kiss. He pulled away, shocked.

He then began to speak, but Nana put a finger over his mouth.

"Don't," she said. "Let's do that again!"

Laughing, Toon Link happily obliged.

* * *

><p><span>13. Princess ZeldaMarth

"There we go! That's gonna take about three hours to cook."

Marth nodded. "The roast is gonna be delicious. But that's mostly because you're cooking it. It'll get done right."

"Oh my God," laughed Zelda. She could feel blood rush to her cheeks, so she hid her now red face with her hands.

"Are you being shy again?" asked Marth.

When Zelda didn't respond, Marth chuckled. He walked over and dipped her down, kissing her as he did so. Zelda pulled back to get some air.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"No reason," replied Marth, "I just love you."

* * *

><p><span>14. Princess PeachPokémon Trainer (Red)

Peach smiled as she watched Red praise his Pokémon after their brawl with Lucario. She loved watching him like this because it was where he was at his best. He was happy, calm, and the smile on his face was genuine.

"Good job out there," she called out.

Red looked up. He walked over to Peach and kissed her happily.

"Thank you," he replied. "God, you make me so happy, babe."

"Oh, Red…" sighed Peach. She hugged him tight and rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, and let the sound of his heartbeat calm her down.

* * *

><p><span>15. Samus AranIke

"Head shot!"

Ike wiped the snow off his face with a devilish grin. He promptly made a snowball, and stealthily hid from Samus. He peaked over some bushes, but he couldn't see her. He sat back down, only to suddenly get another snowball to the face.

"Yes!"

"Damn it!" exclaimed Ike.

As he wiped the snow off (again), Samus knocked the snowball out of his hand as she grabbed him. She kissed him, tasting some snow on her tongue in the process.

"Let's go inside," she said. "I need to get warmed up."

"I'm completely okay with that," replied Ike.

* * *

><p><span>16. Princess ZeldaPokémon Trainer (Red)

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" asked Red.

"Because you care," replied Zelda simply.

Red scowled, but he didn't complain as they started grocery shopping. He helped grab anything on high shelves, and pushed the cart. The trip itself was relatively painless, which surprised Red. He'd never spent a lot of time with Zelda before, but he was truly enjoying himself.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Zelda.

The answer she received was a passionate kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, Red was blushing slightly.

"Because I got to spend time with a beautiful woman," he answered.

* * *

><p><span>17. Princess PeachMarth

"You look so beautiful tonight, Princess," complimented Marth sweetly.

Peach rolled her eyes as she glanced at the swordsman. She finished doing her hair before looking him dead in the eye.

"You can just call me Peach," she said. "No one calls me Princess."

Marth was surprised, but he had enough sense to not show it.

"Well then," he said, "you look beautiful, Peach."

"Thank you."

"Now," said Marth as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "let's have fun at the Christmas party."

"Let's."

The couple shared a gentle kiss, and then made their way to the banquet hall.

* * *

><p><span>18. Samus AranMario

Mario sat on the bed with a sense of guilt. He looked at Samus, who was already under the covers. The couple had gotten into a fight about his jealousy, and he felt awful.

Feeling brave, Mario lied behind her. Samus hastily looked behind her, frightened. But when she saw him, her face softened into a neutral look.

"I'm so sorry," said Mario.

Samus moved to her other side and smiled. "C'mere, you."

Relieved, Mario straddled her hips and kissed her rather hard.

"The best part about fighting is always the make-up sex," he mumbled.

"You're so right," laughed Samus.

* * *

><p><span>19. Princess ZeldaPit

Zelda closed her eyes as Pit's hands massaged her shoulders gently. She could feel all the tension float away from her body, and her muscles weren't so sore anymore. She was beyond grateful to have Pit give her a hell of a massage.

"Oh, that feels so damn good," she murmured.

"Glad I could be of assistance," laughed Pit.

He suddenly stopped massaging Zelda, much to her dismay. She turned her head to look at him, only to receive an abrupt, loving kiss.

"Want me to continue?" he asked.

Zelda nodded excitedly, so Pit resumed previous the task at hand.

* * *

><p><span>20. Princess PeachIke

"What do you wanna ask me?"

Ike eyed Peach carefully. He told her that he wanted to ask her something, and she wanted to hear it. He swallowed hard to calm himself.

"Will… will you be my girlfriend?" he finally asked.

Peach's eyes and mouth were wide with shock. Soon, her wide open mouth changed into a beautiful smile. Her eyes went to their normal size, causing Ike to smile.

"Yes," she answered. "I'd be honoured to be your girlfriend."

Ike picked her up and swung her around, kissing her as he did.

_Thank God she said yes_, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfictions! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
